User talk:StoneGhost
Sig Please make the pictures on your signature 20-25px please. Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 13:20, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, that is fine. :) SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 18:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) i saw how you fixed the picture on Spartan Matthew-109 so could you fix Balto and Reshuma Nodaik too?--Stomping 23:49, 24 June 2009 (UTC) you can fix the grammer mistakes and reword anything that looks like it needs fixing on Spartan Matthew-109 Hello Nice to meet you (sorry if I cant remember if we've already met.) Allegiance vs Deva For our Allegiance vs Deva conflict, I thought it could be a prelude of sorts to the Swarm War, and the conflict ends when the Swarm arrives, with the two factions making peace to fight the common threat. Also, I thought the conflict should start with the Deva asking the Allegiance to join them, and the Allegiance refuses, causing the Deva to attempt to make them join by the use of force. After that, I hope you agree on that the Allegiance loses several worlds, and then at some point devises a trap and blows up the Deva fleet, and before the conflict gets worse, the Swarm arrives, forcing them to make peace. Tell me what you think, and if you've got opinions on your own, be sure to give them to me :P Sorry, I forgot the Allegiance were Tier 1. Actually, the Deva are also Tier 1. Their only advantage is the ability to build worlds, although that's a quite good advantage, as no enemy can get into the military outposts, but the outposts can generate portals leading straight to their targets, so I suppose that'll let them take out several of the Allegiance outer worlds. Don't worry, I'll stay away from the Core Worlds :P True. However, the Avar are cannon fodder, they'd be no match against Allegiance soldiers, although the Limenka would probably be equals, and the Parceloi would be superior (the effectiveness of a Parceloi War Band is roughly equal to a SPARTAN-II Platoon, but in return they are quite few). So I don't know if they'd lose that badly on the ground. Holy shit that's a long war lol. It's even longer than the Deva's war with the flood :P 300 AD, 7th July :P May the Nexus be involved? :P SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 13:30, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Of course, I don't see why not. I'm gonna have to have a list of all the people involved though. -- ''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself'' [[User talk:Athena32|''And listening...]] 13:41, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Do I add the Nexus leader and forces etc? SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 14:07, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Can the Alligence be in a 3rd war with the Nexus before the Swarm? SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 14:09, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Swarm War Sign below if you think you can contribute well to the Swarm War. We'll need people to do the UNSC and Elites too. -- [[User:Athena32|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[User talk:Athena32|''And listening...]] 13:44, 26 June 2009 (UTC) SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 13:59, 26 June 2009 (UTC) --Stomping 15:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) well maybe so this is long after the human coveant war?and if so then ya... --Rogue232 17:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC)hope ok for me to join, considering how my faction is still NCF -- --Another Poetic Spartan 23:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Reporting for duty sir!! I would like to lend aid to your war!! I will do whatever I can!! Lol. XP contact me. However I might still be banned for a few days or my ban is over. Hey i think i found a pic for the swarm. Do u kno those bug things from starship troopers? You can use them. But im just suggesting though --My poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? 01:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) O. thats cool if you are going to design the swarm. I think its going to look cool. ;P My poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? 00:38, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Minorca Heh, that's the second article someone's promised to nominate for FOTM recently! I must be doing something right, then XD 'Specops306' - 'Kora ''' 10:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Bastion Redirect Hey Athena, Thanks so much for your message. If it's alright with you, I'd like to leave it a re-direct, but if you'll be using the page a lot, I wouldn't mind it too much if you want to make it a re-direct to your page. Thanks. Take care, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 00:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) OMFGBFFBBQ?!?!? Hello there Athena. I AM THE ALL POWERFUL MAXWELL'S SILVER HAMMER!!! FEAR ME...or not.. Anywho, I am in need of knowing people on this site, since I am new, and you seem like an intresting person, therefore... Wanna be friends? *Que Awesome smiley* Hm...Fascinating...even though I can't use it to save my life... Anywho, What chars do you have here? Out of curiosity. I'll Gladly help. I've been looking for someone that my character 90857 Glorious Nostalgia could meet, follow, annoy, help or whatever as well. Well, it all depends on what Swarm is about. Also, I am horrible at the chat thing XD. Swahdalah! ~Max http://i275.photobucket.com/albums/jj313/Inf3ct3d_spy/HALO.jpg 14:24, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Bah Must have tagged the wrong article on the wrong tab. -_- Whoops. Invite OH HI!!! What's new?--DREADHEAD613 02:12, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Wassup Hey, what program do you use to make the weaponry images for your articles?--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 03:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the link! Any tips on using it? I am pretty bad at it.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 02:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Same. I still haven't figured it out. Either that, or im majorly lazy. This is random... Hey can you check out my story page "Halo: Aegis Fate", and tell me what you think. the chapters are short and there are two, plz read them!!! Justin Kane 20:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Yeah I was like "wats a missing piece of info bugie didnt patch up?, oh thats right the other frigates!", if u would want to make a linked story, u could make up what happened to the other frigate, idk wat its name is, we could join our stories! tell me what u think! ----Justin Kane 21:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane certainly that will be great, I have some unrelated articles that I have created that deal with some other things like repopulation of humanity and the remaining halos.Justin-T606, Epsilon Halo, and Combat Skin-note: the pic i found was actually a pic of the combat skin.I found out on Halopedia while looking at the Aegis Fate, that Aegis was Athenas armor, hence ur name!----Justin Kane 21:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane I found out the Third Frigate is actually a refitted UNSC Gettysburg (It is a really fast ship slipspace wise) It can go 800+ Ly a day and the Ark is 200,000 Ly away from Earth. So maybe Saturday or Sunday we can talk about this.----Justin Kane 18:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane In my story, Klap'Yap has a Covevnant Frigate up in the Atmosphere of the Ark, we can also use that. Heres a spoiler: The Aegis Fate's fusion engines get destroyed by the Seraphs. That's why they have to use the covenant frigate's back half, it'll be the second Human-Covenant Hybrid ship. the first was the Ascendant-Gettysburg. Ironic huh.--Justin Kane 18:38, March 19, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane The Aegis Fate and Gettysburg, Aegis Fate gets damaged by seraph and gets bifercated in the Atmosphere by a covenant frigate that was taken over by loyalist forces. Then a boarding craft from the Aegis will take control of that frigate CCS Glorius Triumph. They will weld both ships together to make UNSC-CCS Aegis-Triumph. I made a pic of it. I'll upload it to this message. Its not the best pic i made it in paint, but u gotta admit its cool. I'll tell you what happens to the Gettysburg and I'll listen to how u want to connect the storys to yours just reply telling me all about it. That sounds good, wat did you think of my Hybrid shp?Justin Kane 20:41, March 19, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Thanks, um since we have never seen a covenant frigate, i just decided to make one that was welded to a human ship, cool huh?--Justin Kane 20:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane I was reading your Articles, They seem Pretty Cool!!! What Program do u use to make the weapons and vehicles?, because it seems to be very very effective!!! I am Liking the idea of fusing our stories together, I made the Article of the Hybrid Ship "UNSC-CCS Aegis-Triumph" check it out! Oh the swarm war stuff sounds really awesome!--Justin Kane 17:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Yah thanks for the link, and I'll see ya there to! My New Ships Hey go check out some of my new ships and Fleets please. UNSC EDF, UNSC Leviathan-Class Ship, and CCA Defense Fleet. Tell me what you think of pics i made in paint--Justin Kane 19:46, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Permission In response to your note about not editing other's works: For several convoluted reasons, I was forced to change my user-name. I was merely changing the ownership tags on my former works, not editing something that belonged to someone else. Thanks,Albert12 18:15, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I just learned that my brother gained temporary access to my account and edited someone else's page while signed in as me. I apologize. This will not happen again if I can possibly avoid it. Thanks,Albert12 18:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Heralds of Chaos Yeah... ... I'm just 'looking around'. My interest was peeked, but I still hope Legends doesn't get merged. But yeah, I'm slightly active here. SPARTAN Rogue 177 22:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You're very kind. Thank you, I'm glad to know not everyone here are jerks. But, I'm afraid that HF & HL are going to be merging. So PArdon me, but I'd better go delet all those worthless pieces of crap. SPARTAN Rogue 177 23:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yoo0oo0oo Hai, long time no...talk? Haha, but err, I'm well. I'm not really busy, but I'm also not very active or anything (regarding wiki...so yeah, haha. I'm on irc a few times a day, under the name Osen, so hit me up if you wanna play catch-up or something, lol. -- Invitation to Infected Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, Hey could you check out Halo Aegis Fate for me? It's really cool now!!!--Justin Kane 16:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Red Links